Kittycat love
by mercuriancat
Summary: The Inu crew are in search of Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards. Who's this new halfdemon? How will Kagome tell inuyasha the truth when a sexy lil cat is around? This is my first fic, so go easy on me
1. Introduction

Summary: Inuyasha and the crew are after Naraku, but while they persue him, they meet a half-demon girl named Kitasha. How will Kagome tell Inu her true feelings when there is a new sexy lil cat around? And what does she have to do with Kagura? Well read...

A/N this is my first fic so go easy on me

Disclaimer: None of Inuyasha belongs to me the only thing that does is Kitasha.

Chapter one: Introduction

The wind was howling as the rainstorm continued.

"Damn! When is this weather going to die down!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure this storm will pass soon enough. But until then, why don't we just use our body heat to warm each other?" said Miroku as he sat _very_ close to Sango.

**SMACK!**

"How about _not!_" yelled Sango to the lecherous monk who had a red hand mark on his face.

'Give me a break. Will he ever learn?' thought Kagome.

**Achoo!**

"Are you okay, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he sat down next to Kagome.

"I guess I got a cold when we were caught out there. But I'll be fine coughcough."

Inuyasha felt her forehead, which was hot to the touch. "Just as I thought, you have a fever. Go to sleep right now, and close to the fire."

"I'm not arguing to that," said Kagome, a little surprised at the kindness and caring in Inuyasha's voice.

"Actually, I think that we all should get some rest if we are to leave when the rain stops," said Miroku.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Inuyasha as all five of them fell asleep.

Meanwhile, a few miles away:

"Oh, no! It's raining!" yelled Kitasha. "I hate it when it rains!"

Kitasha was a half-breed, much like Inuyasha, except she was half-cat. She had black hair with blue streaks, mostly always held up in a low ponytail. She had dark-green eyes that were able to see in the dark. Her outfit (which would be loved by Miroku) was a short mini-skirt and a bikini-like top that went down her chest in a V-shape. It was a midnight-blue color that blended perfectly with her hair. She also had little black cat ears on her head and a black tail too.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to wait in this tree till it's over. I won't mind."

Kitasha looked up into the cloud filled sky. 'I wonder when I will find this Inuyasha.'

A/N I know it's short, if I get reviews maybe I'll update...;


	2. It Begins

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in this story except my own character(s) and plot!

Kitty-cat love

Chapter Two: It Begins

"Hooray! The rain has stopped!" exclaimed the little fox-demon, Shippo.

"Yeah, and my cold is gone, too!" agreed Kagome.

"Good. We have to get the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku does," said Inuyasha.

"Yes. I suppose you're right. So let's get going."

They then left the little hut and went in search of the jewel shards.

"Oh, thank the Gods!" sighed Kitasha as she stretched and got out of the hollow tree she spent the night in.

Kitasha jumped over puddles as she started searching for someone. She held the tree jewel-shards that she had collected each one from a demon that was now either dead or recovering.

She was just walking and thinking about the last words that her mother had said to her before she died:

"Never regret a thing that you've done in our life. You are my child, and you must protect yourself. Don't ever let anyone get in you way of reaching towards your goals."

Kitasha winced as she thought of her mother. Her mother was killed when Kitasha was seven years old. That was eight years ago. And she had vowed to get revenge in the demon that had killed her.

Sigh Well there's no use in thinking of the past when you cant change it," said Kitasha as she put her jewel shards away and stated leaping through the forest as she picked up the scent of another half-demon, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" froze Kagome, as the whole group stopped and stared ad Kagome.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"I sense some jewel shards, and they're coming fast."

"Are you sure?" questioned Sango.

"That can only be one person. And that person is…" said Miroku as his sentence was finished off by a common visitor.

"ARRGH!" yelled Inuyasha, as he was crushed to the ground.

"Hello, Kagome! Did you miss me?" greeted Koga while he held Kagome's hand within his own.

"Hi, Koga," responded Kagome.

Inuyasha was muttering under his breath, "You damn wolf! Get away from her!"

"Hey, Inuyasha! What are you doing crawling on the ground like a mangy mutt?" teased Koga.

"SHUTUP, KOGA!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled his Tetsusaiga out. "Say, Koga, how about that little fight between us? You wanna finish it this time!"

"Sounds good to me," challenged Koga.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" ordered Kagome as Inuyasha's necklace lugged him to the ground. "No one is fighting today, ya hear! And that goes for the both of you!"

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to do the next time! Take care of my Kagome for me, mutt-face!" said Koga to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the dirt.

"Good-bye, Kagome," said Koga as he kissed her on her lips. Kagome blushed and Koga disappeared into his cyclone of dust and sped off.

"RRRGGG! You fing wolf! If you ever touch Kagome again, I swear I'll…" yelled Inuyasha before he realized he was only yelling into air.

Kagome was still blushing as they continued to walk on.

_A few hours later _:

"Inuyasha, can we please make camp? I'm exhausted," begged Kagome.

"Fine, whatever," answered Inuyasha.

Night was beginning to fall, and so our group made a fire. Inuyasha was still mad at the way Kagome had acted when Koga had made his romantic farewell, and he had hardly said a word to her.

"I'm going to get some more wood," said Inuyasha, and he got up and went into the forest.

Kagome then stood up.

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I'm going to go try to talk to Inuyasha. I can't stand him being quiet."

"Can I come with you?" asked Shippo.

"No, you better stay. You don't want Inuyasha to take his anger out on you."

Shippo then nodded his head and then cuddled next to Sango.

Inuyasha was talking to himself as he picked up twigs and branches from the forest floor. "That damn wolf, how dare he kiss her! And her! Acting all flushed and flirting with him…"

Kagome was listening the whole time. 'Is he really that angry?'

Kagome stepped on a twig, and it snapped.

"Huh! Who's there? Oh, it's you, Kagome."

"Hey. I thought you might want some company," greeted Kagome.

"Fine, whatever."

_An awkward silence passed…_

"Inuyasha are you still mad at me?" asked Kagome.

_Silence. . ._

"Well, you're going to have to talk to me sometime!"

"Oh, yeah? Why should I!"

"Because I'm the only person who can see the jewel-shards!"

"No you're not! Kikyo can them too!"

"Well, then why don't you just ask her to help you, instead of me!"

"I would never ask Kikyo to replace you," said Inuyasha in almost a whisper.

"Inuyasha, why did it make you mad when Koga kissed me?" asked Kagome.

". . . because . . ." muttered Inuyasha. "I don't know."

_Silence. . ._

A cold wind blew through the trees. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha, with his silver hair dancing with the wind, and his golden eyes looking at his feet.(A/N drool...)

'Oh, Inuyasha,' thought Kagome, 'how beautiful you are. I wish I could tell you how I really feel about you, so badly.'

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she watched the moon conceal itself behind the crescent moon.

'Kagome. . .' thought Inuyasha, 'I wonder, do you like Koga more than me? Hmph! If you do, I don't really care! If you want to go with him, fine! No one's stoppin' ya!'

Inuyasha then felt sad. 'Who am I kidding? I even know that if you left, my heart would probably be torn to pieces. But I'm never gonna admit that out loud.'

"Hey, Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kagome, curious about Inuyasha's feelings.

"Sure."

"UM. . .how do you think of me?"

"Uhhh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, like, do you think of me as more than just a friend, or just a jewel- shard detector?"

Kagome's heart was beating like a drum. She half expected Inuyasha to ask if she was feeling alright.

"In that case," said Inuyasha as he avoided her eyes, "I think of you as. . .a _really_ close friend."

'That doesn't really answer my question, sort of.'

_Silence. . ._

"Inuyasha… I'm scared."

"You're scared? What're you scared of Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he stood in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked down and hid her eyes.

"I'm scared of what might happen after we find the jewel shards. I mean, I'm just afraid that after we find them. . . I might not be needed here anymore. . ."

"Kagome. . ."

A tear fell to the ground from Kagome's eyes.

"Don't cry, Kagome," soothed Inuyasha as he gently pulled Kagome's chin up.

Inuyasha wiped a tear from her face with his thumb and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I promise you. When we find all the jewel-shards and we defeat Naraku, we will still need you here."

"Oh, Inuyasha," cried Kagome as she started sobbing into his chest.' Inuyasha held and stroked her head.

"It's gonna be all right, don't worry."

Kagome started to calm down, and all of the sudden. . .

"AHHH!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked towards the direction where the scream came from.

"What was that!" asked Kagome as she went closer into his chest.

"I don't know, but let's go find out."

Inuyasha leaped through the forest with Kagome on his back, searching for the scream.

"AHHH!"

Inuyasha and Kagome landed on the ground where they heard the sound. What they saw nearly gave them a heart attack. It was Kagura and a young female demon. The unknown demon stated to get up from the ground.

"You pessimistic half-breed! Give me the jewel shards and I will leave you alone!" ordered Kagura.

"You witch! I will never give my shards! They're for someone else, and why would I give them to someone who has the scent of my mother's murderer!" yelled Kitasha.

"If you won't _give_ me them, I'll just_ take them_!" opposed Kagura as she picked up her fan.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**" waved Kagura.

Kitasha leaped in the air and dodged it.

"Not this time. **Darkness Claws!"** attacked Kitasha.0

The crescent moon glowed bright for a moment, then it disappeared beneath a black smoke. Everything was in complete darkness and Kagura couldn't see.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" whispered Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," said Inuyasha as he grabbed her close.

"Where are you! You little-Unh!" yelled Kagura.

"Ha, ha, ha! You idiotic wench! Did you forget that cats can see in the dark?" taunted Kitasha.

The black smoke disappeared and the moon shone as bright as ever. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kagura. She was hardly covered by her kimono, which was in tatters.

"Don't forget that I **_will_** come back for those jewel shards," said Kagura as she threw her feather in the air and sailed away with the wind.

"And I will be ready," said Kitasha, as she fell to the ground from her wounds.

"Come on, Inuyasha! We have to help her!"

"Kagome! Wait up!

Kitasha's eyes fluttered open as she saw an angelic girl come to her side. Kagome examined her. She was very beautiful, and seemed to look the same age as Kagome. When she saw the girl's eyes, she was in awe of how the demon girl's eyes glowed in the dark.

Kagome the looked at Kitasha's body. It had gashes all over it, and blood was everywhere. Her skirt was torn and her hair hung loosely at her shoulders.

"You poor thing!" pitied Kagome.

"Dear girl, please don't pity me. I'm in enough pain already to accept the pity of a mortal girl. But I would greatly like to know your name."

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome. . . your name sounds familiar. The village with the old priestess said that you are the reincarnation of a priestess from fifty years ago. Is this gossip true?" asked Kitasha.

Kagome hesitated for a while, but then she answered yes.

"I see. My mother had once fought with this priestess, and she told me that she was very grateful to the priestess for letting her live. You . . . must also. . .have. . .her spirit. . ." said Kitasha as her eyes closed.

"So, this girl's mother knew Kikyo," said Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at the demo-girl. 'She didn't even tell me her name.' she checked Kitasha's pulse. She was only unconscious.

Kagome sighed. "She's gonna be all right. Inuyasha we have to take her to our camp."

"Why?"

"Because she's hurt."

"She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Inuyasha, you selfish jerk! SIT!"

Inuyasha pulled his head out of the ground. He glared at Kagome. "Fine! We'll take the girl."

He then leaped, with both Kagome and the new half-demon, back to camp where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all waited, with their own thoughts on why Inuyasha and Kagome were so late in coming back.

"I bet you anything that Kagome and Inuyasha confessed their love for each other and are now being "close together"," suggested Miroku.

"No way! Kagome could never love _that_ brainless jerk!" denied Shippo, not knowing what Miroku meant by "close together".

Sango thought about it for a moment. She knew of Kagome's love for Inuyasha. It _could_ be possible of what Miroku was saying. But she doubted Inuyasha ever confessing his love.

"I agree with Shippo. I truly doubt those two would do that."

"Okay, Sango, if you don't think I'm right let's have a little wager then. If I'm right, you must bear my children or let my hand do as it will. And if you're right, and they come back still bickering, you can slap me across my face as many times that you want…tonight."

Confident with her opinion, she bargained with him. All they had to do was wait.


	3. The Halfdemon Kitasha

Kitty-cat love

Disclaimer: Kitasha would you please? Sure. Mercuriancat owns nothing except me and the plot, so no one can sue.

Thank you to my first reviewers! I was thinking that my story sucked. ;; But you peeps have given me new hope. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WAS GETTING DESPERATE!

Duzen Broken DreamZ: You were my first reviewer and I adore your stories. Update yours soon!

LUSTOFLOVE: Thank you. Don't worry in this chapter it describes this new character and they will get longer, I promise!

Well, (British accent) without further ado, chapter three of kitty-cat love…

Kitasha awoke and found herself near a warm fire. She heard voices around her, but she didn't stir. She was very curious about everything, and also very nosy, so she didn't hesitate listening to the voices.

"Who is she, Kagome?"

"I wish I knew Shippo."

"She is quite beautiful." (We all know what's next…)

**SMACK!**

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I won my part of the wager. How did you find her?"

"She was fighting Kagura."'

"So that's why she has so many wounds." "Don't give her no credit. She went Kagura hurrying away. She was in tatters."

Kitasha smiled at the compliment.

"Well I'm off to get some dinner. Miroku, you come with me. Let the girls stay."

"Very well."

"Hey! I'm not a girl!"

"I'm glad that they're gone. Let's try to bandage her. Shippo, you and Kirara go find some herbs that I can use."

"Okay Kagome. Come on, Kirara!"

'That voice,' thought Kitasha. She pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm glad you've woken up," smiled Kagome.

"Kagome… thank you for your kindness towards me."

"So, you remember my name? I'm glad. This is Sango. She is my best friend. And the little kitsune and the cat-demon are Shippo and Kirara."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is Kitasha. I thought I heard some men's voices earlier. Was my mind just playing tricks on me?"

"Ha, you were listening. Yes, you did hear some guys. They are Miroku and Inuyasha."

Kitasha tried to get up, but her body felt sore all over. She winced and continued to try to rise.

"Hold it! You can't get up yet! You're still in a lot of pain," ordered Kagome.

"I'll be fine. I am a demon after all," Replied Kitasha.

"Yes, but from what I found out you're only half demon," corrected Kagome.

"Kagome! Here, we brought the herbs! Oh, she woke up!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome took the herbs from the little kitsune.

"And Kirara and I found a hot spring!"

"Good, that way after we heal you up a little we can go," said Sango.

Kitasha looked at the people around her. She knew that these were the people she was looking for, but she wanted to get to know them better.

"How old are you, Kagome?" Asked Kitasha.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fifteen. And you?"

"In ningen years, the same."

"Here drink this." Kagome gave her some hot chocolate.

Kitasha took a sip. "Yummy! This is delicious! I mean, thank you very much."

"How come you're so proper?" asked Sango.

"Oh, well, when I was little I used to live with my father, who was a lord. And my mother always told me to be polite even to my enemies." She took another sip. "But, when I'm by myself or I start to open up a bit, I'm usually not that polite. I guess I just want to make a good impression on you."

"Kagome, we're back!" yelled Inuyasha as he brought two handfuls of fish with Miroku behind him.

"Oh, I see that our guest has awakened," said Miroku as he knelt down beside her. "Tell me, sweet angel, are you involved with anyone?"

"No," answered Kitasha.

"Well, may I ask, will you bear my children?"

Everyone looked at Miroku, while Sango glared at him.

"For what cause? You don't even know me, except for the fact that am not even a human."

"Because, you see, I have a cursed hole in my right palm that will one day engulf me, so I want a son that can continue my journey if I fail to defeat the demon that put this curse upon my family."

"Wow, that's a very worthy reason. I have to think about this…" said Kitasha.

"WHAT! You can't be serious! I won't allow it!" yelled Sango.

"Well, if he belongs to you, why don't _you_ have his child?" challenged Kitasha. She just smirked devilishly. "Tell you what, monk, since I happen to think that you are very cute and handsome, let me get some time to get to know you a little better, as well as everyone else, and then I'll decide whether or not I will have you children." Kitasha then kissed him on his cheek and said, "Until I decide, let's just be friends."

Everyone was in complete shock and silence until Shippo yelled " AHH! My fish is burning!"

The incident was then forgotten until after everyone had something to eat.

"So, Kitasha," said Shippo, "is it true that you're a half-demon?"

"…Yes."

"So is Inuyasha."

**BANG!**

Shippo was rubbing his head and crying.

"Sure, tell the whole world, you little gaki!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't tell. I promise." Kitasha looked into Inuyasha's eyes with understanding. He nodded in agreement.

"Why were you fighting Kagura?" asked Sango.

"I didn't have a choice. I've noticed that someone has been following me, and I found her out. She was trying to convince me to give her my jewel shards, but I refused her. So she fought me for them."

'I knew I sensed them!' Kagome thought. "Why do you have jewel shards? Do you wish to use them?"

"No, I'm just collecting them from the demons who _do_ wish to." She took a bite of her fish.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" accused Inuyasha.

"You don't. You just have to trust me."

"Do you always travel alone?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, pretty much. Ever since I was seven. My father had just died, so my mother started to teach me how to protect myself. You see, my father was a human lord, but my mother was a cat demon. When they were young, they fell in love after my mother had helped my father when he was attacked by a bunch of demons during his morning walk.

"A year later I was born. When my father's castle found out that my father had bedded a demon. They then began to hate him. He went away for about six or seven years, but he would visit frequently. On his last visit, he was murdered by one of his own servants. My mother then decided that it was no longer safe to stay in the castle. And she bean to train me and teach me how to fight.

"After a few months, we began to be hunted by a demon called Naraku. I don't understand why he wanted my mother, but in the end he killed her. Ever since then, I've pretty much stayed to myself. And then, a few months ago I started of find pieces of the Shikon Jewel."

"No thanks to Kagome," muttered Inuyasha.

"You mean _you're_ the reason the sacred jewel shattered!" gasped Kitasha as she looked at Kagome.

"It was an accident!"

"A really big accident."

"SIT, BOY!"

**BOOM!**

"You have great power over him, don't you?" asked Kitasha as she looked into the gaping hole Inuyasha was in.

"Yes, I do. Inuyasha me, Sango, Shippo, and Kitasha are going to go to a hot spring. We'll be back in awhile."

With that said all the girls left with only Miroku and Inuyasha watching.

"You failed me Kagura," said a chilling voice.

"I'm sorry, Naraku, but I underestimated the girl's strength. It won't happen again," apologized Kagura.

"You're right, it won't. And if it does," said Naraku as he held Kagura's heart and squeezed it, "you will be in great pain."

Kagura gasped for air, until the pain stopped.

A/n: well, how do ya like that! I had to review becuz I actually got a few reviews. If you read and don't review wat will keep me going? So review and pleez no flames. This is my first fic after all. Meow! ;


	4. Hearts Desires

Kitty-cat love

Disclaimer: Let's ask the magic computer who shall do it this chapter. _KAGOME. _

Okay, well, mercuriancat doesn't own any of the characters belonging to Inuyasha. She only owns the plot and Kitasha. Well, on with the story!

M.C.: Hey wait! That's my job! (Ahem) On with the story!

Kagome: _weirdo._

m.c.: What was that? Feel my wrath Kagome! HAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome rubs her face full of cuts. "Okay I'm sorry!"

m.c.: never underestimate the author. I'll have my thanks to the reviewers at the end! Now here's Kitty-cat love, chapter four: Hearts desires

Steam rose out of the water in the hot spring. Kitasha and Shippo were having a staring contest, Sango was relaxing, and Kagome was thinking about the last conversation with Inuyasha.

'How could I have been so stupid? I almost told him everything! Although I did like the way he held me.'

Kitasha laughed at Shippo as his eyes were tearing. She turned her head and watched Kagome as she was lost in thought. Kitasha moved closer to Sango.

"Sango, what's wrong with Kagome?" asked Kitasha.

"She's probably just thinking. Before we met you, her and Inuyasha were having a fight," answered Sango.

"Oh? About what?"

"Well, you see, there is this wolf demon named Koga who has declared Kagome as his mate."

"Kagome isn't Inuyasha's mate?" Kitasha raised an eyebrow.

"Now way!" answered Shippo.

"No, they're just friends," added Sango.

"So, what happened?"

"Koga met up with Kagome today, and when he said good-bye, he kissed her."

"He didn't!" gasped Kitasha.

"Yes, he did. And ever since then Inuyasha hasn't really spoken to Kagome."

"But she's not his mate."

"They would never admit this, but," Sango moved closer to Kitasha and whispered, "they truly _do_ have feelings for eachother."

"Oh. Poor Kagome. What about _you_ Sango?" smirked Kitasha.

"UUHHH… what do you mean?" blushed Sango.

"I saw the way you glared at me after Miroku's little act. Do you love him?"

"Of course not!" denied Sang, as she avoided Kitasha's eyes and was blushing.

" Then why are you blushing?" laughed Kitasha. 'wow these people are so kind, but should I really trust them?"

12312312323213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213232132132132132132323232

Inuyasha stared into the fire as he thought about Kagome. He could still smell the scent of her hair, and he could feel her pain.

'I was this close to actually admitting to her my true feelings! What the hell am I thinking!'

"Inuyasha, you seem troubled. What's wrong?" asked Miroku as he added wood to the fire.

"Nothing."

"It's about Kagome, isn't it? Are you still mad at her for wdhat happened this morning?"

"This morning? Oh, no, I had completely forgotten about that…until now."

'Oh, dear. I'm going to be in trouble,' thought Miroku.

Inuyasha's heart ached for Kagome. He could feel her in pain right at that moment. Not physical pain, but emotional pain.

"Inuyasha how do you feel about Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"None of your business," snapped Inuyasha.

Miroku could tell he was getting nowhere in this conversation, so he remained quiet.

Sango, Kitasha, Shippo, and Kagome were getting ready to leave.

"Sango, I know you're best friends with Kagome, but can I try to cheer her up?" asked Kitasha.

"Sure, We'll be ahead." Sango grabbed her stuff and said that she would race Shippo back.

Kitasha went up to Kagome and nudged her softly.

"Oh, hi, Kitasha," muttered Kagome.

"hey. I heard about what happened this morning. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Kitasha looked into Kagome's eyes, what she say nearly broke her heart. Kagome's eyes were filled with sadness, heartache, and unshed tears.

"Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong. I look into your eyes and I see a great deal of misery and grief. Please, I beg of you to tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help."

At that point Kagome broke down. She just fell on her knees and started crying. Her tears fell on the brown dirt and left salty, watery trails on her face.

"Oh, Kitasha, I don't know what to do anymore! I can't keep it in, I just can't!"

"Kagome…" Kitasha held her new friend and let her cry on her shoulder. "It's okay, shhh. Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Kagome told her of her feelings towards Inuyasha, how sad she was because she might not be needed, and everything that her heart ached for. After she said her story she started to calm down. The whole time Kitasha stroked her head like a mother would to her child.

"There, you feel better now, don't you? I can't blame you for being attracted to Inuyasha. I mean, he's strong, funny, gorgeous, brave, And he has the most beautiful eyes."

Kagome took a deep breath and stood up.

" Hold on Kagome. Let's dry those tears, we don't want anyone to know you've been crying." Kitasha used her black silky tail to dry Kagome's face. There were still traces of red in her eyes but the salty trails were gone.

Kagome and Kitasha were the last ones to arrive back at camp, and Inuyasha was the only on awake. He could sense that Kagome was in grief and he smelled the salt from Kagome's tears.

"Kagome, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." With that said, she laid her head on her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

Kitasha, on the other hand, stayed awake and stared at Inuyasha, just studying his features. She could tell he was thinking about Kagome. His eyes softened and glazed over as he watched her body rise and fall with her even breathing.

'Those fools! The positively adore each other, yet they won't admit it!' thought Kitasha.

Inuyasha noticed Kitasha. 'She ain't so bad looking. I wonder…' "Kitasha, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I guess it's know you all enough. What about because I've never really spent time with humans. I just don't trust being asleep when I don't you?"

"I'm not tired."

"oh…So you're a half demon?"

"Yeah, I'm half dog."

"Ha, how ironic. A half dog and a half cat."

"…"

"How long have you been with Kagome?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I've been stuck with herever since she freed me from the sleeping spell on the tree."

"That's right, my mother talked of a half demon who fell in love with the priestess. And in the end, it was her who pinned him to a tree."

"Yeah, well, that's my story."

"Hmmm, take these, Inuyasha." Kitasha took a little back out of her shirt and gave it to Inuyasha.

"Huh? Why are you giving me these?"

"Because I trust you, now that I know you." She got up and started to walk into the forest.

"Where are you going?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Nowhere, I just need to think. Don't worry I'll be back," and with a wink, she disappeared into the forest.

'How lucky Kagome is! He is so gorgeous with his golden eyes. It was obvious that he was thinking about her before he noticed me. I wish I was her.' She sighed with envy. 'Of course he fell in love with his first love's reincarnation. What are the chances of him falling in love with me?'

A wind blew through the branches of the tree she was in. The stars gleamed in the midnight blue sky, as well as the crescent moon. Kitasha just gazed at the stars and relaxed for hours until the sky started to brighten.

'I guess I should be getting back now.' She sighed and leaped off her branch.

A/N: okay there's the third chap. I'm trying really hard to get better, but my cousin read this and said that it kinda sounded like and episode. I think she's right. Well, anyways, review! PLEASE!

LUSTOFLOVE: You're a great reviewer. Keep reading and reviewing, it'll get better, eventually.

Sesslover: Thanx! Always great to hear from a new reviewer!

Dozen Broken DreamZ: AAAWWW! You have been there from the beginning as was LUSTOFLOVE. I love your story, update yours and I'll update mine!


	5. Another Side of Kitasha

Kitty-cat love

Disclaimer: And the lucky person today is… _Miroku._

Miroku: It would be my pleasure. In more ways than one…

m.c.: EEK! _Miroku! _Why you little lecher you! HAHAHA! Mmmm. I think that you should get to the job you're supposed to do, or else Sango will not be a happy woman.

Miroku: Ugh! I think you're right. But might I ask you, would you b-

m.c.: (interrupts) just get on with what you're here for!

Miroku: Right, well, mercuriancat has no ownership of me or any of the others except for the plot and Kitasha. Though she could own me for today and do whatever she wishes…

m.c.:(blushes) MIROKU! He's just kidding! Hopefully… DAMN! HERE'S THE STORY!

Miroku: Come here my little vixen you…

m.c.: Uh oh! HERE'S _CHAPTER 5: ANOTHER SIDE OF KITASHA. Miroku… stay back…_

The sun was beginning to rise, and everyone woke up. Kitasha was the last one to rouse, and Inuyasha found her first. She was sleeping beside Kirara, with her tail curled around her. Inuyasha was going to wake her when Kirara growled softly. He backed off and let Kirara nuzzle her gently, and try to wake her. She opened her eyes and found Inuyasha smiling.

"Good- morning,'' yawned Kitasha as she stretched out like the cat she was.

"Good- morning," greeted Inuyasha.

Kitasha went up to Kirara's face and hugged her.

"Thank you, Kirara. I haven't slept that comfortable since my mother died," Kitasha had a tear fall down her face and Kirara licked it away.

"Well, I see you and Kirara have bonded," said Sango.

"Yes, I'm afraid I think too much of her as my mother. Please, don't be mad Sango."

"Not at all. It's really easy to get attached to her." Kirara turned back into a little kitten and leaped on Sango's shoulder.

A tingle went through Kagome's body and she gasped. "Inuyasha, I sense two jewel shards coming fast!"

"It's that mangy wolf, alright."

A tornado of dust came like lightning and went right to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. Did you miss me?" flirted Koga.

"Hi Koga," greeted Kagome. "Look, this really isn't a good time right now. We were just about to leave."

"Well then, my mate, I bid you good-bye," said Koga as he leaned in to kiss the backing away Kagome.

"So, you're the infamous Koga. Nice to meet finally meet you," interfered Kitasha.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hey, Koga! Wait up!" exclaimed Hokaku(I think that's his name).

"Wow, who's the babe!" drooled Koga's other friend ( I forgot his name…; )

Kitasha stepped forward as flirtatious as ever.

"What are you doing?'' whispered Sango.

"Watch me get rid of these guys," Kitasha answers back. "Hello gentlemen." She greeted them in a very seductive voice. "I'm Kitasha, a friend of Kagome's." she bowed gracefully. When she came back up, her eyes were glowing bright green.

The wolves were instantly hypnotized from her eyes. Even Koga was having trouble not being distracted. Their eyes followed her every move and were mainly enticed by her eyes.

"Boys, I think it's time you left," said the seducing voice. "Farewell to you."

"Yes, Kitasha," the wolves said in union, and all of them left.

"Good bye Kitasha and Kagome,'' concluded Koga as he sped off.

"They're gone!" gasped Miroku.

"Wow! Thanks Kitasha!" exclaimed Kagome.

Kitasha's eyes faded to their normal color and her voice turned to its original shade. "Your welcome Kagome. Making men be hypnotized by me is actually very fun. It comes from having advantages of being a cat."

'I'm really starting to like this girl," thought Inuyasha.

-

DUN DUN DUN! I know this was a short chapter, but that's because the next chapter is longer or more detailed and it doesn't sound as much as and episode, or maybe it might. Who knows? Oh, that's right, I do! School has started again and so I might not update as much, that that I do quickly anyways… ANYWAYZ if you want me to update faster, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF I GOT MORE REVIEWS! The only true reviewers are my faithful LUSTOFLOVE and Duzen Broken DreamZ! I beg of you to please review!

LUSTOFLOVE: You are a great and faithful person. Every time I update you always have something wonderful and yummy to say!

Duzen Broken DreamZ: I did read you're a/n but I still have to try to persuade you to update anywayz; Keep reviewing my story and I will always review yours.


	6. No Way!

Kitty-cat love

Disclaimer: Computer says, _Sango._

Sango: mercuriancat doesn't own me or any of the others, ESPECIALLY MIROKU!

m.c.: Sango, did you not see the red hand mark on his face, not to mention all the bruises he had on him?

Sango: Actually, now that you mention it, I did. But I added a few of his wounds.

m.c.: You really love him don't you?

Sango: NO! (Blushes)

m.c.: Suuuurreee you don't. Anywho, on with the story!

Chapter 6: No Way!

321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321312321321321321321321321321

Kagome saw the way Inuyasha looked at Kitasha after the wolves left. He had a small twinkle that he hardly had when he ever looked at a girl. She then looked at Kitasha, and had noticed that she was slightly blushing.

'She couldn't like Inuyasha, could she?' thought Kagome as she flashed back to when she poured her heart-out to Kitasha.

"'…I can't blame you for being so attracted to Inuyasha. I mean, he's strong, funny, gorgeous, brave, and has the most beautiful eyes.' "

Kagome hadn't really realized it back then, but Kitasha wouldn't try to take Inuyasha, would she? Kagome had told Kitasha how much she loved him. Could Kitasha be so cruel that she would break Kagome's heart to get what she wanted?

"Kagome? Why are you still back here? Everyone is a mile ahead of us already!" interrupted Inuyasha.

"What? Oh, hey! Can't you guys wait up!"

"Nope, we thought you and Inuyasha could be alone for a while, what, with you mouths open and looking blankly into space," laughed Kitasha. "Hahaha! Kagome if you're so amazed at what I did, I can show you how to do it. Every girl can do it, just in her own way."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome on his back and said, "Come on, we don't want to get left behind."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled.

Inuyasha's heart secretly skipped a beat. The two of them caught up to the rest in less than a few seconds.

After a few hours

Inuyasha was walking ahead of everybody, Sango and Miroku walked beside each other and an occasional slap was heard, Shippo and Kirara were playing, and Kitasha and Kagome were walking together in the rear.

'okay, here's my chance to ask her,' thought Kagome.

"Hey, Kitasha? There's something that I have been wondering about for awhile."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for Inuyasha?"

"What! OF COURSE NOT! Well, maybe, a little, yes," sighed Kitasha. "But don't worry I wouldn't ever try to steal him from you!"

"Right."

"Oh, Kagome! Please don't be mad at me! I just couldn't help it."

"No, no. it's okay! It's not as if we choose who we want to care about."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But even so, I shall keep myself away from his heart."

"Thanks," said Kagome. 'You may try to stay away, but I fear you _do_ get to his heart without knowing.'

Kagome walked in silence the rest of the way. Night was coming soon. She watched Shippo and Kirara play, Miroku's _cursed hand _working its wonders, Sango leaving a red hand print on Miroku's face.

When night fell, the party made a fire and gathered around it. Kagome was exhausted for some reason and so were the others. Kitasha constantly kept on glancing at the crescent moon. Everyone decided to call it a night and went to bed. They all had great dreams, and Inuyasha and Kagome were no exception…

And it ends right there! I know I said it was going to be longer, but I couldn't make it longer because the next one is REALLY good. IN the next one, I wonder what Inuyasha is doing in Kagome's dream? 0 I may have to change the rating to a rated M. I don't want it to get kicked off for the rating to be messed up. In the next chap, there is some citrus and lime! Review and I'll update soon!


	7. Kagome's Dream

Kitty-cat love

Disclaimer: Computer says, _Shippo._

Shippo: Okay! Mercuriancat has no ownership over me or any body else except for Kitasha of course!

m.c.: AAAWWW! You are soo adorable and very cute!

Shippo: (blushes) Thank you.

m.c.: and you have such a fluffy tail! Mmmmm… You look so yummy!

Shippo: you're not going to eat me are you!

m.c.: of course not, I love your childish attitude, it's so close to mine. Say after I finish this chapter you wanna go play tag or draw with my crayons?

Shippo: SURE! But can I stay and read your story while you write it?

m.c.: Uuuuuuhhhhhh…..I don't think so. For this chapter Go play with Kirara.

Shippo: Okay…(Walks off)

m.c.: For all you Shippo fans, he is just too young to read this chapter, so maybe that'll give you a hint of what's coming…

Chapter 7: Kagome's Dream

Kagome turned in her sleeping bag as she had her most intense and favorite dream…

" 'Inuyasha, come and look at this!" yelled Kagome as she stood from the top of a small waterfall. "Isn't it a beautiful sight?"

"Yeah, it is," said Inuyasha only looking at Kagome.

"Oh, and it's _so_ _hot_, too," said Kagome. "It would be perfect to go swimming," she concluded as she took off her school girl uniform and revealed a cute baby blue bikini.

"Kagome! What are you doing!"

"Oh, calm down. This is called a bathing suit. I wear it when I swim." She went closer to the edge and looked down. "Wow, this sure is a pretty high jump."

Inuyasha joined her on the edge. "It sure is. Kagome, you're not really planning on jumping down, are you?"

"Well, that was the plan. But now I'm kinda scared."

'It would be easier if I jumped with someone with me,' thought Kagome as Inuyasha started to take off the upper part of his kimono.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with curious eyes.

"There's no way I'm going to let you jump down there by yourself. You could get hurt." He went up to the edge with Kagome and looked at her. 'She looks really sexy in that,' thought Inuyasha as he checked her out. Kagome noticed and blushed. She looked down the waterfall with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll be with you," said Inuyasha as he laced his fingers with Kagome's. She looked at their entwined hands and then she glanced at Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Okay, on the count of three, we jump."

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Ready, 1…2…3…JUMP!"

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down from the cliff, together, and landed at the bottom of the waterfall. Kagome was the first one to reach the surface.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you?" said Kagome frantically. Little did she know, Inuyasha was right under her, and he grabbed her leg and pulled her down. He went up for air and started laughing.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't funny!" yelled Kagome as she gasped for air.

Inuyasha remained laughing and, eventually, Kagome started splashing him. They spent 15 minutes laughing and splashing until Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm to stop her.

"Get over here," said Inuyasha as he pulled her laughing self to him. He pulled her so close that their faces were inches apart. Kagome caught herself staring at Inuyasha's lips. She thought of how soft they might be. She say Inuyasha doing the same to her.

Because the water was so deep, they had to keep moving their legs to keep floating at the surface. Kagome's bare leg brushed against Inuyasha's. a small wave pushed her closer to him. They were only centimeters apart.

Inuyasha brought his hand up to Kagome's face. He held her chin, and with his thumb, he gently caressed her soft skin. Kagome almost melted at his touch. Her mouth was open just a little. He then pulled her chin up and leaned in toward her. From the moment their lips touched Kagome willingly became his slave to do his every wish. Her whole body felt warm and a wave of heat spread through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. By doing this they started sinking in the water. Kagome opened her mouth a little wider, and Inuyasha mirrored her action. He started to kiss her passionately and pushed his lips unto hers harder. Kagome knew that when this was over her lips would probably be bruised and swollen. Inuyasha licked at Kagome's lips, begging for entrance, and she granted his request and opened her mouth wider. Inuyasha took it. He slid is tongue into her mouth and found hers. He gently massaged hers with his own. They remained like this until they broke apart to rise at the surface for air. They reached the top and looked at each other, not believing what just happened.

Kagome and Inuyasha swam to the shore of the lovely waterfall. Her and Inuyasha glanced at each other. She met his eyes and started to blush.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad at me for, um, well…"

"No, I'm not."

"(sigh) Did that really happen?"

"…Yeah, it did."

"Well, what does this mean?"

"I don't know. We can't just pretend that nothing happened."

"Yeah, but we can't face reality either, so what do we do?''

Kagome watched Inuyasha, as she could tell that he was deep in thought. The sight made her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha,ha, nothing, ha, ha!"

"(sigh) All this thinking is giving me a head ache." He took a seat next to Kagome.

She took a look at him, and she really actually noticed him. Sure, she had always seen his chest each time he got hurt and needed to be bandaged. But she never really saw how packed he was. He wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny. He was just perfect. Out of temptation, she leaned on his shoulder. He didn't flinch or anything, he just smiled.

"Kagome, I need to tell you, something."

"What is it?"

"Kagome… I lo-love you."

"… I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome kissed his cheek and she reached up to reach his ear and pet it. ' ''

Kagome smiled in her sleep as her dream began to end.

a/n: Well, how do you like it? I just added some citrus stuff, the lemons are for later… Okay, the next chapter is Inuyasha's Fantasy, and I will definitely have to change the rating to M. There's no lemon, but pretty damn close to it!

Reviewers:

Lea: HI! Always great to hear from a new reviewer, in fact I love it. The prize people get for reviewing is to have their name in my thank you. So I'm glad that you like my fic Lea. Keep reading, it gets way better!

Hopestar: Hi! Yeah, Kitasha is one crazy character. Her personality is actually based on mine, and so is her desription.Thanks for the advice. You really have a good point. For you, in later chapters I will go into the truth of kitasha's mystery. Oh, I love your story and I'll check out your other one. Keep reading.

LUSTOFLOVE: I love you! You are a dedicated reviewer and I hope this chap pleases you. (Does a little curtsy)

Duzen Broken DreamZ: I love you AS WELL! You have been there from the start! I love your new story, it's completely different from mine, but I love the bittersweet sound of it! The next chapter will be rated M just for you!

A/N: Oh, and the next peoples for the disclaimer will probably be random people from the story, **_BUT_** if you want to be a disclaimer for my story, e-mail me what you want to say and you shall have the honor of taking part of my story!(Everybody cheers and claps in the background, "Please turn tape to the other side." Aren't I loved?)


	8. Inuyasha's Fantasy

Kitty-cat love

Disclaimer: Computer says, _Inuyasha._

m.c.: So Inuyasha did you like Kagome's dream or what?

Inu:(Blushes)

m.c.: AAWWW! YOUR BLUSHING!

Inu: OH, leave me alone!

m.c:If you liked her dream you will love your fantasy…

Inu: My fantasy… mercuriancat owns shit and she really just wants to get on with the story.

m.c.: Speaking of Kagome, have you seen Duzen Broken DreamZ's story about her? You know you die in that.

Inu: Me? Die? Oh, come on I will never die.

m.c.: Well, in Duzen Broken DreamZ's story(which I love soooo much and all you readers should read if you are also a YuYu Hakusho fan!) Naraku kills you and everyone else except Kagome and she kinda goes a little crazy. Oh, and you won't believe who she hooks up with!

Inu: It's me, RIGHT!

m.c.: well, you died remember?

Inu takes off to head to the nearest computer to read Duzen Broken DreamZ's story.

m.c.: _Well… _Let's just continue to the story. Don't forget about checking out her story!

Chapter 8: inuyasha's Fantasy

Inuyasha looked upon Kagome's face as he saw her smile in her sleep. He grinned and knew she was having a good dream. He wondered if he was in it. He gazed and the thinning moon sensing that tomorrow night would be hell for him because it was the night when he would be most vulnerable.

As he looked down from _Luna_ and checked on Kagome, his eyes felt tensely heavy. His eyelids fluttered and he drifted to sleep.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome as she ran and hid from him behind a tree.

"Kagome! What're you doing! Get out here!"

"No way! You have to catch me first!"

"Fine!" 'women' thought Inuyasha.

He followed her scent into the forest. They had started playing this game everytime she came back from her time. She would find a reason to fight with him, and, of course, he would fall right into her trap. This became a regular routine and no one ever expected a thing.

He saw some movement behind a tree, and he saw Kagome's skirt wave. He silently crept to the tree and went around to the side that Kagome's back faced. She was looking for him from the side of the tree, and when she turned around, she ran into Inuyasha's chest. She looked up and blushed.

"Hi Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Hello Kagome. I found you," said Inuyasha in a seductive voice.

He put his arms around her and trapped her. She made no response for him to let go, but she squealed in delight. She then leaned on Inuyasha's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was a steady beat, both rhythmically and strong. Inuyasha could smell the sweet scent of Kagome's hair and inhaled it and sighed.

"Inuyasha, do you have feelings for me?" asked Kagome.

"To be honest… I've always had feelings for you, but I never admit it."

:Why? Are you embarrassed?"

"Well, yeah. I guess if I ever admit to ever having any emotion, I would be a pussy."

"But you admit you have feelings for _Kikyo."_

"Yeah, but then again I don't."

"you're so confusing, Inuyasha."

"I know. Sometimes I confuse myself."

Kagome giggled as she leaned in closer.

'Please Kagome, don't come any closer. This is getting hard for me to control myself!' thought Inuyasha as he was beginning to get a hard-on. She backed off a little, luckily for Inuyasha, and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. He could see that her own eyes seemed to have warmth and passion in them that made him want to melt. He put his hand under her chin and, with his thumb, caressed her soft skin. She took his hand and kissed it.

That made Inuyasha lose it. He bent down and tasted her lips, and he loved it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. He pulled her body close, and she would feel his hard member. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored its new surroundings. When his tongue found hers they started laying with each other, until they slowed down and were simply caressing each other.

His hand went to her thigh and slowly went up her skirt and grabbed her plump rear. She gasped in pleasure and surprise. He then stopped kissing her lips and began to kiss her neck. Kagome sighed in delight. He then went down to her chest and stopped to take off her shirt. She helped by raising her arms up and pulling it over her head. Inuyasha started kissing her again, tongue on tongue, while undoing her bra. He then let it fall to the ground. He pushed her to a tree for support, and started to make his way to her aroused breasts. He began to devour her hardened nipple by tenderly kissing it. Kagome moaned with desire. He then bit her tip and she gasped with a raw passion-"

Inuyasha woke to a start as he realized daybreak had begun. He watched the sunrise and tried to get his manhood to go back to normal. He couldn't believe his intense dream, no, _fantasy _; and what's worse is the fact that he had a hope of one day making his fantasy a reality…

A/N: Sooooo, what did you think?I think I went a little overboard, well, MAYBE. You peeps wanted some citrus stuff, well there you go! Please review!


End file.
